Day the Marauders Died
by Abigail-Nicole
Summary: Parody of American Pie.


**The Day the Marauders Died**

A long, long time ago   
I can still remember how James used to make Lily smile  
And I knew if we had that chance  
we could make that redhead laugh  
and we'd all be friends for a while   
But all those ghosts made us shiver  
As owls the papers delievred  
Bad news on the doorstep  
Voldy takes another step  
I remember that I cried  
When I heard that the Potters died  
And it touched me deep inside  
The day the Marauders died. 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the marauders died." 

Well Harry's stuck here alone  
while Voldy flees from a dark throne   
cause that curse cut him through.   
He's reduced to naught but dust  
But I know that soon I must  
leave cause it's me they don't trust  
But I didn't do it, I was crushed  
and Arabella, dance with me   
cause I know that soon it'll be  
Azkaban, the end of me  
I wanted to take Harry to my home but  
Hagrid took him, I was left alone   
And I knew I had to flee   
but there was nowhere left to be  
the day the Marauders died. 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the marauders died." 

Now fourteen years, I've been all alone  
Moony's gone, I'm naught but bones  
But that's not how it used to be  
When Moony sang for the school that night  
James and Me gave him quite a fright  
In a coat that belonged to Peeves  
Oh, and while Dumbledore was lookin' down  
The Marauders really went to town  
McGonagall was unnerved  
No dententions were returned   
And while Lily smiled, gave us a mark  
The Slytherins fought together in the park  
And we sang dirges in the dark   
The day the Marauders died 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the marauders died." 

Helter Skelter in a summer swelter  
The brooms flew out of the Gryffindor shelter  
Ten miles high we flew so fasssssttttt  
Quaffle caught above the grass  
Moony tried for a forward pass  
With the Slytherins looking like crass  
Now the victory air was sweet perfume  
While Quidditch cup reflected maroon  
We all got up to scream  
Oh, everybody on the team!   
But the Slytherins tried to take the field  
Gryffindors laughed, Hufflepuffs squealed  
And James kissed Lily on the field   
the day the Marauders died. 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the marauders died." 

Oh, and then we were all in the Tower  
All Gryffindors, at every hour  
with no time left to reminisce  
So come on, James be nimble, James be quick  
Gryffindor caught that Snitch  
Cause Snape is an ugly git  
Oh, and as we watched him in the air  
Happiness flew, we were there  
No Slytherin born in grease  
Could break our happy peace   
And as the cheers climbed high into the night  
to celebrate out victory over the fight  
I saw Lily beaming with delight   
The day the Marauders died. 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the Marauders died." 

I met a Metamorphmagus who had pink hair  
And she asked me why I was there  
But I just smiled and turned away  
I went down to Hogwarts school   
Where I knew James was still thought cool  
But Dumbledore thought I'd betrayed...  
And in the halls the first years screamed  
the Hufflepuffs cried and Slytherins dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The Secret-Keeper had spoken   
And the three I knew were loony  
Prongs, Lilkins, and werewolf Moony  
They left me stranded with baby Harry  
The day the Marauders died. 

And I was singin: 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the marauders died." 

So bye, bye, James and Lily, goodbye  
Drove my cycle to the scene but it seemed like a dream  
and Moony and Me were drinking Firewhiskey and rye  
Singin: "This was the day the Maruaders died,  
This was the day the marauders died." 

Disclaimer: I don't own American Pie (Don McLean does) or Harry Potter (JK Rowling does). 


End file.
